


Colors in Pearl

by naegiriko



Category: Love Live - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Exploration, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naegiriko/pseuds/naegiriko
Summary: rin, in a moment of self-reflection, takes in as much as hanayo's beauty as she can.





	Colors in Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> this is the gayest, most flowery thing i've ever written...i hope your heart flutters like mine did while writing it. 
> 
> definitions are at the end of the work.

the sound of cicadas pulls gently rin awake, out of the beginnings of her sleep, as if a massive cloud of the bugs had shook her awake with a large and friendly hand.

she rubs her eyes gingerly, pleased that she can do so freely, without a mask of show makeup on. her mind feels slow and sticky from sleep, but she has enough energy to lock in on the sleeping form of kayochin, who is undoubtedly the most important person in her life.

her sleeping form is small and tender; it invokes the extraordinary sense that she must be cherished and cared for, but at this time it takes on another quality. seeing kayochin like this allows rin to think in real time, to process, and to look inside herself. there are no distractions, no objectives, no voices, only the image of kayochin's incredible beauty and the cry of the cicadas behind the shoji.

her caramel hair is featherlike; framing the edges of a round and soft face, with plush cheeks and an eternal stain of blush. they carry the white glow of the moon on them as she shines, desperate for attention. and her nose: tiny and round, undeniably button shaped, prone to turning pink in cold hokkaido snows and built for playful kisses.

rin is mesmerized. there is only kayochin in this moment. she is amazed of her own rapt attention and thought. a camera would not do this girl justice, rin thinks, but maybe a painting might grasp the feeling. a palette of pastels and pearly hues to try and replicate kayochin's purity, a woodblock print to compare her to the lazily beautiful court women of the heian period.

but how could an artist match the expressiveness of her lips? the natural color of them, their roundness, the way they turned so intricately to create her range of emotions? how could an artist paint the way kayochin's kisses feel?

rin burrows down into the cotton blankets and turns to face her girlfriend. her lips are parted in the slightest and look glossy, as if she has just bitten into a peach.

rin craves the sweetness and leans in.

when she kisses her, she can swear the cicadas change their song to a celebratory coo.

kayochin awakes when rin's hand cups the tender skin of her cheek, and she can feel her long fingers on the softest part of her face; the tiny hairs right behind her ear.

rin is alight with her love, moving in a tiny range of fervor, peppering kisses on the milk of kayochin's skin, her hands reaching in places she's never touched, the nape of her neck, the curve of her chin, her collar, the start of her spine.

and kayochin acknowledges her without even opening her eyes, all she does is hold rin while she touches her as much as she can and nuzzle into her chest when rin slows.

as kayochin returns to the sleeping moon, cradled tightly against rin's flat chest and the loving pump of her heart, rin wonders if she will awake in the searing light of day and think it was a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> shōji: is a door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo
> 
> hokkaido: the island north of japan's main island, honshu. japan's coldest region
> 
> heian period: considered the peak of the Japanese imperial court and noted for its art, especially poetry and literature. heian means "peace" in japanese


End file.
